Star trek Delta Quadrant
by SithDan
Summary: The Adventures of the Voyager and the Delta Quadrant as they Return to form a Starfleet Base and fleet in the Delta Quadrant to united some of the Alien races in the Quadrant and to fight the Borg Collective.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every since the Starship Voyager returned in the Alpha Quadrant and with Starfleet recovering from the Dominion war in the Gamma Quadrant. Starfleet is now trying to repair all the Galactic War damage done by them and the Dominion. Starfleet is trying to resupply all their outpost is the Gamma Quadrant and try to bring things back to normal. During these years Starfleet Command promoted most of the Starship Voyager's crew 2 ranks for their bravery, courage, Duty and the contact with any other different alien Spices in the Delta Quadrant. Voyager's command officer: Captain Kathryn Janeway was promoted to Vice Admiral by Starfleet command and placed at Starfleet headquarters.

In time she a meet a follow officer named Jacob Daniels fell in love and got married and has a Son named Edward Daniels*. Kathryn Janeway meet Jacob Daniels in 2379 went he was Captain of the U.S.S. Yamato. He was in a Starfleet HQ discussing about newly Hostiles with the Borg Collective and their New Borg Queen in the Alpha Quadrant. The Borg were assimilating and attacking the Federation and their allies Outpost in the Alpha Quadrant leaving no survivors. The Borg Collective saw this retaliation for the destruction of one of their Transwarp gates by Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway and Jacob Daniels were able to repel the Borg collective's invasion. The Federation and its allies took heavy losses for repelling the Borg invasion. The Alpha Quadrant Galactic Powers lost of 600 Ships in the Defense of their Territories. The Galactic Powers they lost over 30 million civilians that were assimilated by the Borg collective. The Federation fleet itself lost over 200 starships and the destruction of 15 planets that were colonize by Starfleet including a failed attack on the Federation Capital planet: Earth. The federation loss with 48,750 crew members abroad the Ships destroyed in the Borg invasion with 5,000 wounded from 200 other Federation ships being damaged that Participated in the defense of Federation Space and it allies. The federation lost over 12 million people being assimilated by the Borg Collective.

The Borg Collective lost over 250 Borg Cubes and 100 others taking heavy damage before they were forced to call off their Invasion of the Alpha Quadrant and order a retreat of their invasion forces because the Alpha Quadrant Galactic powers defenses were strong enough to hold their territory. The Borg lost over 232 million drones in the Failed Alpha Quadrant invasion.

Her first officer Commander Chakotay was promoted to Captain and is the Commanding officer of Voyager after Janeway was promoted to Vice admiral and placed at Starfleet Headquarters. After returning to the Alpha Quadrant he married Annika Hansen or Seven of Nine and in time Seven and Chakotay had a daughter which they named Jennifer Chakotay*. He took part in the Defense of the Federation space went the Borg tried to invaded the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager Lost 25 crew members that were killed went the Borg attack his ship, with over 75 wounded in the Battle Caleb IV a Federation outpost against 3 Borg Cubes that were destroyed by U.S.S. Voyager.

Her security officer Tuvok left Voyager for a position at Starfleet Academy and was promoted to Captain and is now tactical training Professor to teach Starfleet Cadets tactics and against possible Federation Enemy including the Borg Collective in the Alpha quadrant. He took part in the Battle of Earth as a Starfleet chief Tactical Officer to help Starfleet Admiral's and captain's in Starfleet HQ Coordinate Defenses against the Borg Collective went they were attacked Earth.

Her ship Con officer Tom Paris was promoted to lieutenant Commander left Voyager briefly but returned. He left with his wife and their New Daughter: Miral Paris* to visit his Father: Admiral Owen Paris to tell him that he has a Family and a daughter, and is a Change Starfleet officer. He also went into Klingon space to find B'Elanna Torres mother: Miral Torres to including himself to her and to show her that she as a Grand daughter. Sadly Miral Torres died in 2378 by a wild animal.

Ensign Harry Kim was promoted to Lieutenant and become Voyagers Security Chief and Tactical officer; however he left voyager briefly to visit his family. He left briefly to return to earth to United with his family to catch up on what was going on in his family. He Returned to Voyager and took part in the Battle of Cable IV as their Security Chief and Tactical officer against the Borg Collective Invasion of the Alpha Quadrant.

Kathryn Janeway's chief and engineering B'Elanna Torres(Paris) was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and left briefly with her Husband to meet her Father-in-law: Admiral Owen Paris. She also left with Tom to find and reunited her Mother Miral Torres to she her that she as a Grand daughter. She returned to Voyager with her husband as the Ships Chief engineer on Voyager and took part in the Battle of Cable IV against the Borg Collective.

Voyager's Hologram Program the Doctor was promotion by Admiral Kathryn Janeway Personality to the Rank of Lieutenant Commander and is serving aboard Voyager as their chief medical Officer. However to keep his Promotion Kathryn Janeway said that he would need a Name. The Hologram Doctor chose the name Josef Wright to go by now. He left Voyager brief time to visit Earth to get the late Federation medical technology to use on Voyager and to introduce some of his own medical techniques to federation medical Personal in the federation. He went to few other Federation Planets to explore the Alpha Quadrant and get familiar with it. He return to Voyager and took part in the Battle of Cable IV against he Borg Collective.

In the year 2390 Starfleet was getting ready return to the Delta Quadrant to set up a Starfleet Base in the Delta Quadrant to help fix some of the Problems voyager caused and to help protect the inhabits of the Delta Quadrant defend themselves better against the Borg. Starfleet was able to Create the First ever a Alpha Quadrant Transwarp Gate to the Delta Quadrant thanks to the information gathered the U.S.S. Voyager in the Delta quadrant with the Borg and able to bring a Transwarp Dive back with them to travel to the Delta Quadrant a lot faster.

The Federation keep in Contact with the Delta Quadrant by contacting the Talaxian mining colony was Neelix is located by sent a long distance transmission to them. The federation asked Neelix to ask his follow talaxians if they could search for safe locations near them and get the coordinates to them to send their Federation starships went their Transwarp Gate is Complete. Neelix received the transmission and asked the Talaxian Mining Council to spare a few transports to help find safe locations for Transwarp slipstream exit safely. The Talaxian council agreed but would only spare 2 mining ships to scout for safe locations near them and get the coordinates to them to send starships went their Transwarp Gate is Complete.

The Federation also had plans for a new Starfleet Battle cruiser vessel Class design, in which they called the Orion Class. The engineers in Starfleet said it would take around 19 mouths to build a Prototype of the Orion class. On July 9, 2390 Starfleet ordered the building of the Prototype and if it worked they would order another 15 to build at their Starfleet shipyards. This ship class was a small than the Sovereign Class ships(like the Enterprise-E.).

The Dimensions of the ship were 514.5 Meters in Length, 191.35 meters in Width, 76.3 meters in Height, and its Mass would be 1,952,500 metric tons. The Specifications of the ship would be 22 decks, a crew of 542 to run the ship, its maximum Speed Warp 9.3875, cruising speed warp 6, and for the first time in a class of Federation ships a Quantum Slipstream Dive* to travel in great distances in a short amount of time.

The armaments of the ship would the latest advance weapons Technology in Starfleet: 15 Type XVI Phasers arrays: 15 Torpedo launchers with 30 Photon Torpedoes, 15 Quantum Torpedoes and 10 Transphasic Torpedoes the most advance torpedoes; and 15 tricobalt Devices. The ships defenses the same shielding technology that was used on the Delta flyer: them being deflector shields, parametallic hull plating, unimatrix shielding, immersion shielding, duranium-reinforced hull. The ship would have 5 shuttlecraft: 1 type-6 shuttlecraft, 2 types 8's and 2 type 9's shuttlecraft and 2 Delta Flyer Class III Flyers*.

* * *

* Edward Daniels is a Human male born to Kathryn Janeway and Jacob Daniels on February 19, 2381.

* Jennifer Chakotay is a human female born to Chakotay and Annika Hansen or Seven of Nine on July 15, 2381.

* Miral Paris is the ¾ human, ¼ Klingon daughter of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres born on November 24, 2377.

* By the 2380's Starfleet began to equip some of their starship class ships with Quantum Slipstream Dives to travel to the Delta Quadrant and others in a short amount of time.

* The Delta Flyer Class III Flyer had as Armaments: 3 Type-VII Phaser Arrays, with 3 Photon Torpedoes, 5 Photonic Missiles and 2 Pulse Phase Weapons. It Defenses were deflector shields, parametallic hull plating, unimatrix shielding, immersion shielding, duranium-reinforced hull.


	2. Entering the Delta Quadrant

Entering the Delta Quadrant

The Year is October 25, 2393 and Starfleet is doing well and is ready to launch the 2nd of Orion Class battle cruiser prototype named the U.S.S. Ranger. Her Commanding officers would be Captain Mitrani N'Vea* and her first officer Michael Richards. Her mission was to join up with a fleet under the command of Admiral Kathryn Daniels* to go into the Delta Quadrant as escorts with 12 Federation colonial ships with supplies and engineers build a Starfleet base. The fleet was made up the U.S.S. Ranger, U.S.S. Orion, U.S.S. Voyager, U.S.S. Justice, U.S.S. Destiny and the U.S.S. Aventine.

The Orion was his brother ship and the personal Flagship under the Command of Vice Admiral Kathryn Daniels with her 2nd in command Rear Admiral Jacob Daniels. The U.S.S. voyager under the Command of Captain Chakotay with his first officer newly promoted Commander Tom Paris. The U.S.S. Justice under the command of Captain Jonathan Williams and his First officer Commander Arrhae Llaiir*, U.S.S. Destiny under the command of Captain Isaac Marcos and his first Officer Commander Elizabeth Jones and finally the U.S.S. Aventine under the Command Captain Ezri Dax and her first officer Commander Alexander Munro.(the U.S.S. Justice, Destiny and the U.S.S. Aventine are all Sovereign class ships.)

The Fleet head by Admiral Kathryn Daniels entered thought the Transwarp gate which was set the coordinates the Talaxians were about to find about 5 light years from the Talaxian mining colony to a sector that had a Planet similar to Earth nearly were voyager traveled bring its travel trip back to Earth over 15 years ago. The fleet traveled for about 3 hours came out slipstream and was at the planet the Talaxian were able to help them find.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels to her con Navigation Pilot: "Ensign Jason where are exactly?" Jason: "give me about a minute and I'll tell you Admiral." Kathryn waited. Ensign Jason "Admiral we're 40,000 light years away the Alpha Quadrant." Admiral Kathryn Daniels "We have returned to the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Daniel can you please choose a channel to the supply ships." Admiral Daniel "Yes admiral; Lieutenant Alex please contact Captain Marek of the supply ship the California."

The federation fleet also scanned the Planet and found that it was UN-inhabit by any intelligence life forms. The scanners showed that the planet has had atmosphere made up of 75% nitrogen, 23% oxygen and 2% of other Gases similar to that of Earth. The planet was covered by 65% water and 45% dry land. They saw that on the scanners that the planet has 5 continents (No Australia continent sorry) with the north and south Poles were bigger on the surface and with similar environment and climates to those of Earth.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered all the Federation supply ships to land of the Planet and quickly set up a Starfleet base and constructed Transwarp Gate to travel back and forward to the Alpha Quadrant for supplies or Reinforcements. While the Federation Engineers began construct of the Starfleet Headquarter Base and academy on the Planet that they now call Neo Terra* while the Delta Quadrant fleet* would explore Delta Quadrant for Species Voyage encountered along its journey Home.

The Federation Engineers said to Admiral Kathryn Daniels that would take 3 years to full complete a Starfleet Headquarter Base with an Academy the size of their Starfleet headquarters on Earth. They said that they could full compete the just Starfleet Headquarters Base without the Starfleet Academy in just a 1 ½ years to be Operational for them to operation out of in the Delta Quadrant.

Kathryn Daniel changes her orders for the Starfleet Engineers she said to them focus their construction on building only Starfleet HQ and after completing it. Then they would start construction on the Starfleet Transwarp Gate to establish a Starfleet Transwarp gateway back to Earth. The Starfleet engineers said it would take 4 years to build the Transwarp gate after their Finish building Starfleet HQ base.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels than changed her orders again saying after the Engineers finish completing Construction Starfleet HQ; that the engineers would focus on building Transwarp Gate. She ordered that after the Construction of the Transwarp Gate the Engineers would begin building Starfleet Academy to for future alien Species in the Delta Quadrant that joined Delta Quadrant Starfleet to learn and Explore the Delta Quadrant.

The fleet met with the talaxian mining colony to ask Neelix the Federation Ambassador for any Talaxians that knew most of the Delta Quadrant around the Neo Terra to have them to have a better idea what's out there. Admiral Rear Jacob Daniels met with Neelix to get him up to speed and what happen while they were back in the alpha Quadrant. Neelix was excided to hear that Janeway was a Starfleet Vice admiral and that she is married to him and changed her last name to Daniels and they have a Son named Edward and that Edward came with his mother to the Delta Quadrant. Neelix himself told Kathryn Daniels husband that he has a biological son with his wife Dexa named Eximar*.

He happy to find out that Seven or Nine got married and started a family of her own with Commander Chakotay now Captain of Voyage after Janeway was promoted to Vice admiral. Neelix saw that the rest of His old friends and found that all of his friends he knew got promoted a few times. He was able to convince the Talaxian council to have a few Talaxians transport to Delta fleet that had knowledge of the Delta space around Neo Terra.

* * *

* A Vulcan female Starfleet captain that has combat experience with the Borg in the Alpha Quadrant; she read most of the reports of Vice admiral Kathryn Janeway about what is in the Delta Quadrant to prepare herself.

* Vice Admiral Kathryn Daniels is Kathryn Janeway but married and changed her name. Kathryn Daniels was able to convince Starfleet Command to allow her to return to the Delta Quadrant to star the Starfleet base in the Delta Quadrant.

* Commander Arrhae Llaiir is a Female Romulan commander is part as the Romulan- Federation exchange program.

* Latin for New Earth

* Except for the U.S.S. Orion under Admiral Kathryn Daniels that would guard Neo Terra from any Delta Quadrant Alien Race that would try to attack Neo Terra.

* Eximar is a Talaxian Male and son to Neelix and Dexa born on April 14, 2379. he is named in the honor of Neelix's father Eximar.


	3. Exploring the Delta Quadrant

Exploring The Delta Quadrant

The year is 2396 and the Federation now has complete Base of Operations on Neo Terra to operation out of in the Delta Quadrant. In the 3 years of the construction of federation Starfleet HQ, they fleet discovered several rediscovered several of the Species in the Delta Quadrant that Voyager meet on it way home back to the Alpha Quadrant quiet freely and some Hostile to the Federation Fleet like the Kazon and the Borg Collective.

The U.S.S. Justice

Over the years the U.S.S. Justice met a few Colonial ships of the Qomar that have some Damage my a Few Malon Antimatter Waste dump ships. They ask if they could help with their ships repairs. The Qomar were opposed to the idea but after Captain Jonathan Williams and his first officer were able to consider them that it would be to both Crews to Work together and complete repairs to their ships faster. The Qomar than transmitted a Few copies of their Colonial ship designs to help a Few Federation engineers understand the designs of their ships to help with repairs. The Justice engineers said that it would take about 5 days to help the Qomar finish Repairs on their ships.

Captain Jonathan Williams said that will be alright because it will take the Justice would clear up the Anti-matter Waste that the Malon dump ships dumps near the route to where the Qomar were going to Colonize planet class M planet that was UN-inhabit by any intelligence life Forms. Jonathan to the engineers that it would take the Justice about 3 to 4 Days to clear the Antimatter mess that the Malon Dump ships dump along the Qomar Colonial Ships route to the Planet that they were going to colonize. The Justice engineers were finished with repairs on the Qomar ships they that asked to be beam back to Justice to return to their Duty's aboard Justice.

About 3 days Away from the Qomar ship the Justice was attack by the 3 Kazon Ships from a Kazon sect lead by a Kazon sect leader named Halik of the Kazon Orlora. Halik attacked with: 1 Kazon Fighter, a Kazon Predator Class, and a Kazon shuttle which the Kazon tried to use to board the U.S.S. Justice to take the Ship and steal the Federation technology for themselves.

The Justice was able to escape the Kazon Ambush and destroy the Kazon Predator class with 10 phasers' hits able to create an opening in the Predator's shields and the used a Quantum torpedo to destroy the Predator ship. The Justice destroyed the Kazon Shuttle with 2 phasers' hits: 1 strong enough to disabling its shields and the other to destroy it before it was able to come close enough to attach to the hull of the Justice to Deliver a Kazon Board Party. The Justice took light damage to 5 desks and suffered 15 crew members taking minor injuries thanks to the ships shields taking most of the Damage of the Kazon Weapons fire.

* * *

The U.S.S. Ranger

Over the years the U.S.S. Ranger met the Brunalians and reunite newly promoted Commander Icheb with what was left of his family to see how they are doing. The visit last for a week and Icheb learned that his father was assimilated by the Borg Collective and that the Borg were able to assimilated some the Brunalian hide Technology and took assimilated more 500 Brunalians to become drones for the Borg Collective.

Ranger's Tactical officer Tom Michelson got on Rangers Scanners 2 Transwarp Signal just outside the Brunalian System. Tom Michelson to Captain Mitrani N'Vea "Captain Ranger's sensors are picking up 2 Transwarp signers just outside the Brunalian System." Mitrani N'Vea to Tom "Located Commander Icheb and contact him on his Starfleet Badge to tell him that we're sensors are Picking up 2 Transwarp signers outside the Brunalian System and needs to be ready for Immediate Transport, after beaming him up Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, and tell all Delta flyers class III to launch. I will not let this ship or anymore of the Brunalians be assimilated into the Borg Collective." Tom Michelson "Yes, Captain." They were able to contact Commander Icheb and tell him what was going before beam him up off the Brunalian Home world.

The Borg Cube same out of slip steam and in range of the Brunalian Home world and the U.S.S. Ranger. The Borg Collective "We are the Borg, Low your Shields and surrender your weapons, you will be assimilated, your Biological and Technological Distinctiveness will added to our own Resistance is Futile." Mitrani N'Vea "Open fire and destroyed the Borg cubes before they and able to find away around our defense and Weapons" Tom Michelson "Yes Captain right away." The 3 ships had a Massive battle and ended with the U.S.S. Ranger able to protect the Brunalian People taking mediate Damage and both Borg Cubes destroyed.

The U.S.S. Ranger loss part of its Front shields for a moment to let a large Borg Boarding Party of 15 Borg drones beaming in and begin taking over the ship. The Ranger's crew was able to lock out the main computer from the Borg to not let the drones taking over the Ship. Captain Mitrani N'Vea herself took part of the Battle aboard her ship and destroyed 5 Borg Drones while the rest of her Crew destroyed the Rest. However her Lost 7 Crew members that were infected by the Borg Drones and was forced to kill them because they told her that they would rather died free than become drones of the Borg Collective.

The U.S.S. Ranger had 2 Desks that took heavy damage while their Front shield were down and 5 other decks taking mediate Damage and 1 taking Minimal Damage. Captain Mitrani N'Vea lost 15 other Crew-members that were killed in the damage areas of the ship including her first officer Commander Michael Richards in a Bridge Explosion cause Commander Icheb to become her first Officer temporality. Her lost 2 of her engineering Crew Members while that tried to repair Battle damage during the Battle with the Borg Cubes. Captain N'Vea lost one of her Delta Flyer Class III flyers with the other one taking moderate damage. The U.S.S. Ranger still able goes to warp speed and headed back to Neo Terra for Repairs.

It took the U.S.S. Ranger 7 days at maximum Warp to Get to Neo Terra for repairs. Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered 12 Starfleet Engineers that were working the Construction of Starfleet HQ to work overtime with to make quick and proficiently on Repairs on the Ranger. After looking at the battle damage the Engineers said to both Admiral Kathryn Daniel's and Captain Mitrani N'Vea that the Repairs would take 3 Weeks to complete repairs aboard the U.S.S Ranger.

While the U.S.S. Ranger was bring repaired Captain Mitrani N'Vea and Commander Icheb went would beam over to the U.S.S. Orion to talk to Admiral Kathryn Daniel's talked about either let Commander Icheb become Mitrani N'Vea's Permanent First officer until his gets own Promotion to Captain and to have his own ship or to get another First officer of another Federation ship. Transport Officer Jessie Thomason aboard the U.S.S. Ranger "Orion both Captain N'Vea and Commander Icheb are ready to Transport over." Admiral Kathryn Daniels "very well you may Transport over. Lieutenant Dellson you have control." Transport Officer Daniel Dellson "Very well Admiral, Energizing."

Captain N'Vea and Commander Icheb Transported over to the Orion. Daniel Dellson "Admiral they're abroad." Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Good have Captain Mitrani N'Vea and Commander Icheb report to the Orion's conference room to talk in Private." Dellson "Yes admiral I'll have Crew men Isaac guide them to the Conference room." Captain Mitrani N'Vea and Commander Icheb made their to Admiral Kathryn Daniel's Conference room and ring the Door bell.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Come in." Mitrani N'Vea and Icheb walked into the Room. Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Please have a Seat." Mitrani N'Vea and Commander Icheb both seat down. Mitrani N'Vea "Thank Admiral Daniel's". Admiral Kathryn Daniels "I'm sorry for you crew losses to the Borg aboard the Ranger, the Borg only care about Conquering and assimilate other Alien Species, stealing their technology and making the Alien members of the Species mindless drones. Captain N'Vea I have to say excellent work on protecting the Brunalian People from the Borg Attack, you save possibility thousands of Brunalian lives from becoming assimilated and become drones." Captain N'Vea "Admiral I have my Experiences with the Borg in the Alpha Quadrant and my Logical to guide my Actions, to quote Ambassador Spock "The needs of the Many and out weight the needs of the Few"."

Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Or the one, Now lets talk about Commander Icheb and he either Remaining on your ship as your new First Officer or to have him Transfer to other Ship." Captain N'Vea "Admiral, Commander Icheb is a excellent first Officer to any ship in the Delta Quadrant, but with him bring part of the Borg Collective over 20 years ago and having knowledge on how the Borg operate and with some scientific knowledge. I believe that he should but Transfer to other Federation Starship as their First Officer to help the Captain of that ship to help that captain's Crew survive contact from the Borg Collective."

Admiral Kathryn "I will agree with you there N'Vea but I want to hear Icheb point of view if he wants to stay aboard the Ranger as your New First officer or to be transfer to another Federation Ship." Icheb" Thank you Admiral, As you know you and I have working together many times bring the Borg's invasion of the Alpha Quadrant of 17 years ago and a few others from time to time. Admiral you know that I like to help follow Starfleet officers in Dealings with the Borg and by sharing my knowledge on how the Borg Collective operates in the Delta Quadrant. Plus I like to teach other Starfleet crews about my scientific knowledge that I learned from my Time in the Collective. I will agree with Captain N'Vea, I would like to be transferred to switch places with another Follow First officer from another Federation starship to share my knowledge on how the Borg Collective operates and how to properly defend their crew and ship with their Captain in case the Borg do Attack them."

Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Very well Icheb, I have here of this computer pad a list of the current First officers aboard Federation Ships." she took the computer pad from her hand a give it to Icheb to look at. Kathryn Daniels "Icheb I well give you 3 days to think about which Starfleet First you would like to switch with." Icheb "thank Admiral I will have my choice of which Starfleet first Officer I would like to switch with by then." Captain N'Vea and he were back over to the U.S.S. Ranger to oversee Repairs.

During the 3 days Icheb looked at the list of current First officers that were currently serving aboard Starfleet ships. Icheb saw Impressive achievement by his old friend Commander Tom Paris serving aboard the U.S.S. voyager under Captain Chakotay. He saw that Paris is one of Starfleet best Pilots able to go at warp 10 or higher for a time on a Shuttle until something happen to him. He helped with the Design of the Delta Flyer III with the Designs base on the first Delta Flyers that Voyager used in it way home just to name a Few.

Icheb Decided to transfer to the U.S.S. Destiny and switch with First Officer Commander Elizabeth Jones under the Command of Captain Isaac Marcos. He beam back Aboard the U.S.S. Orion and took the List of Current first Officers back to Admiral Kathryn Daniel. Kathryn Daniels "Thank Commander Icheb please have a Seat." Icheb "Thank you Admiral." seat down and wait for Admiral Kathryn Daniels to Say something, finally she did have something to say after looking at the list.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels "I see you chose Commander Elizabeth Jones aboard the U.S.S. Destiny. Why?" Icheb "Admiral, Commander Elizabeth Jones good officer but she hardly has enough experience in the Delta Quadrant with it verses races like my People the Brunalians, the Kazon, or the Kobali. Besides on helping the Talaxians find a new planet to become their new Home world which they named New Talaxia and with dealing with a Few Malon Antimatter Dumping Tanks over the years." Admiral Kathryn Daniel "Very well Commander Icheb I'll contact Captain Isaac Marcos of the U.S.S. Destiny to tell him that his First officer will be Transferred to the U.S.S. Ranger under Captain Mitrani N'Vea to switch place with her Temporarily first officer Commander Icheb. "

* * *

The U.S.S. Destiny

Over the years the U.S.S. Destiny under the command of Captain Isaac Marcos was order by Admiral Kathryn Daniels to help Neelix's people the Talaxians anyway they could to help build trust with them. The Talaxian Council ordered their Engineers to start Building Colonial Ships in the Mining felicity to get ready to transport to a New Planet to call Home. The Council Talaxian chose Ambassador Neelix to talk to Admiral Kathryn Daniel for them to work together to help the Talaxians find an suitable Planet to be their new Home world to because the Talaxian Mining Felicity* was give to small for them to live in.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels agreed with Ambassador Neelix and she said that he and the U.S.S. Destiny way going on a long travel. Kathryn Daniel's personal told Neelix that he could say goodbye to his Family for a little while because that Travel to Find a Suitable Planet could take years. Neelix took Admiral Kathryn Daniels advise and told his family that he would be home a for a while and said goodbye. After that he was ready to be Beaming over to the U.S.S. Destiny to begin the search for a Planet for the Talaxians to call home.

Over the next 1 ½ years the U.S.S. Destiny explored the space around Neo Terra and Talaxian mining Felicity with Neelix at warp 2 to travel slower to scan planets with Neelix to find a Suitable Planet for his People the Talaxians. They finally found a Suitable planet for the Talaxians to call home about 554 light years away from the Talaxian Mining Felicity and 665 light years away Neo Terra. Neelix saw on the Destiny's Sensors that the planet was nearly a match to the Original Talaxian Home but with no Intelligence Life forms on the Planet and with an atmosphere with no bad air Elements that could harm Talaxians. Neelix asked Captain Isaac Marcos if they could drop and Federation Homing bacon on a Federation Ratio Frequency on the Planet for the Talaxian Colonial Ships to travel to the planet. Captain Marcos said yes and dropped a Federation homing Bacon on the Planet for the Talaxian Colonial Ships to follow.

Neelix than Contacted the Talaxian Council at Mining Felicity to see if they had their Colonial Ships ready to begin transporting Talaxians to the New Talaxian Home world. They council said yes but it would take the Talaxian Colonial Transports 9 mouths to travel to the New world at maximum Warp*. Captain Marcos said that he would his ship the U.S.S. Destiny to escort the Talaxian Colonial Transports route to New Talaxian home world however it will take him and his ship 2.25 mouths to return to the Talaxian mining Felicity at maximum Warp without stopping for nothing.

The U.S.S. Destiny returned to the Talaxian Mining Felicity and resupply and the mining Felicity and is ready to escort the Talaxian Colonial Transports. Admiral Kathryn Daniel ordered both the U.S.S. U.S.S. voyager under the Command of Captain Chakotay and the U.S.S. Aventine under the Command of Captain Ezri Dax to the help the U.S.S. Destiny under the command of Captain Isaac Marcos with escorting the Talaxian Colonial Transports to their new home World.

The Talaxians have about 2 Colonial transports large enough to hold 250 Passengers or Colonists in each Transport for a Total of 500 Talaxians that were Traveling to their New home world. The Travel to the Talaxian New world took a year to travel to because they had to stop several times to deal with Malon Antimatter Dumping sets alone the way and even force a Few Malon Antimatter dumping tankers to moving along and dump their waste away from the Talaxian Colonial fleet way to their new Home world.

After a Year of traveling the Talaxians landed their Transports and began to set up small groups of Talaxian communities to begin making a few Farms to begin producing food for them and to travel with the Federation Starfleet. The Talaxian council ordered their Engineers to begin builds a few towns for them to live in and to prosper. The Talaxians named their new home world: New Talaxia in honor of the memory of their Race.

The U.S.S. Destiny returned to Neo Terra because Captain Isaac Marcos was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Daniels for his First officer Commander Elizabeth Jones was going to be transferred to the U.S.S. Ranger under the Command of Captain Mitrani N'Vea is her First officer and that he was getting a New first officer that was an Expert on the Delta Quadrant: Commander Icheb.

* * *

The U.S.S. Aventine

Over the years the U.S.S. Aventine under the command of Captain Ezri Dax met the Garenorians, They meet went the Aventine came in contract with a Garenorian Colonial transport that was attacked by an Krenim warship* that tried to stop them on their Route but one of their warships were able to offend off the Krenim warship for the Colonial to continue along its way.

They were able to help the Garenorians in repairing their Colonial transport to build up come trust with their Race. Captain Ezri Dax asked the Garenorian Captain if her Engineers could have a Copy of their ship Plans to help then with repairs The Garenorian Captain accepted her offer of them having their help in Repairing their Ship but His limited the Plans of his Ship. He only gives the Aventine Engineer the Schematics of the Sections of his ship that was damaged. It took 9 days for the Starfleet Engineers to help finish the Repairs aboard the Garenorian Colonial Transport.

After the repairs were completed Captain Ezri Dax asked the Garenorian Captain if they escort them to where they were going. The Captain accepted their offer in them being escorted to be they were going. They traveled for a 1 ½ months and reached there destination to were they were going: a new Garenoria colony on a Planet about 825 light years away from Neo Terra. It would take the Aventine a little more than 7 months to travel to the Colony at Maximum warp.

The U.S.S. Aventine began it journey back to Neo Terra to tell Admiral Kathryn Daniels that they made contact with the Garenorians. 4 ½ months into their journey back Neo Terra, they were surprise attack by a Norcadian Warship and were able to repel the Norcadian's attack but took heavy Damage and with 15 of Captain Ezri Dax's crew being captured by the Norcadians before the went to Warp. This forced Captain Ezri Dax to go after them for a rescue mission to rescue her crew members that were capturing by the Norcadians before they went to warp forcing Captain Ezri Dax to go after them to rescue her crew members that were capturing.

However there is a problem the Aventine's warp core was damage during the Surprise attack by the Norcadian attack and would take 3 days to get the warp core repaired to goes after the Norcadian ship forcing her to ask another Starfleet ship for help of her missing Crew members. The Aventine lost its starboard Shields for a Few moments before her crew was able to give them back up. When the shields were down the Norcadian ship fired their Mark IV Phasers are blasted massive holes on 7 desks, 2 desks with medium size Phasers blast holes. They fired 2 Photon Torpedoes the damaged Aventine warp engine force the Crew to cut off the Warp engine to not make the engine take more damage while their online that could to jeopardize the ship's Structural Integrity.

Captain Ezri Dax contact the U.S.S. Voyager under the command Captain Chakotay to ask if he and his Crew could help find rescue her missing crew members that were captured by a Norcadian warship, while the Aventine Crew is repairing their Warp core. Voyager Accepted the Request from Captain Ezri Dax and was able to find the Norcadian warship that surprise attacked the U.S.S. Aventine causing the Aventine to take heavy damage and it with Norcadian Warship taking some of its crew to fight for their lives.

When Voyager found the Norcadian Warship its Norcadian Captain to ask if she had Humans aboard her ship in which she said yes but the more than half of the humans were died after fighting for their lives with other alien races. Voyager was able to save 5 of Aventine crew and return them back to them. After Aventine warp core was working again both Captain Ezri Dax of U.S.S. Aventine and U.S.S. Voyager under the command Captain Chakotay were travel back to Neo Terra to make repairs aboard both on the Aventine and Voyager.

* * *

The U.S.S. Voyager

Over the years the U.S.S. Voyager and her Captain Chakotay made contact with a few of the Alien Species that they came in contact while on their Voyage home of 19 years ago. When Captain Ezri Dax aboard the U.S.S. Aventine asked for a Request for him if he and his Crew could help find rescue her missing crew members that were captured by a Norcadian warship, while the Aventine Crew is repairing their Warp core.

Captain Chakotay accepted the request of Captain Ezri Dax and would begin to search for her missing crew member while the Aventine Crew is repairing their Warp core. Captain Chakotay ordered his ship to find any Norcadian warships that were within a 51 light year range because that was a far as a Norcadian warship could have gone.

They find 3 Norcadian Warships within 51 light years. Chakotay ordered his con pilot to head for the Nearest Norcadian warship which was 17 light years away. They travel to the Ship as maximum Warp and took 3 days to reach the ship. They dropped out of warp and saw the Norcadian warship has its shield up. Chakotay made contract with the Norcadian Captain and ask if he had captured any of their People. The Norcadian Captain said no. Chakotay then asked if they could lower their Shield for them to scan only for human life signs and if there weren't any then they would be on their way to the other Norcadian Warships in range to scan them to for human Life signs. The Norcadian Captain accepted and allows Chakotay's Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim too due a scan only for Human life signs and found that there were none of the Norcadian ship. Captain Chakotay than order his Con pilot officer to set course for the next Norcadian warship in Range.

Voyager went to the other 2 Norcadian warships and found on the 2nd Norcadian warship that came in contract and did the same thing and found that ship didn't have human life signs on it either making the last Norcadian warship the Suspect. Voyager came into range of the Last Norcadian with their Shield ups and weapons ready to fire and saw that the Norcadian ship was firing on them.

Captain Chakotay was able to make contact with the Norcadian Captain and asked if he had human aboard his ship. The Norcadian Captain said yes but the more than half of the humans were died after fighting for their lives with other alien races. Voyager and the Norcadian warship had battle and ended with the Voyager able to disable the Norcadian warship shields and beam the survive human abroad for Doctor Josef Wright to treat them. Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim found that there were any 5 human life sign left after fighting they fought for their lives with other alien races.

Voyager took some damage by the Norcadian Warship Phasers were able to create a small hole in Voyagers port shields for their phasers and a photon Torpedo causing heavy damage on Deck 7 and partially damage to desk 8 aboard the Voyager. Voyager was able to evacuate those desks to seal them off. Unfortunately Captain Chakotay lost 2 crew members that weren't able to get out in time.

Voyager returned to the Locate of the U.S.S. Aventine to return Captain Ezri Dax capture crew members to her ship. They were saddened to hear that 10 of their follow crew members lost their lives after fighting for their lives with other alien races. Both Crews of both starships set course of Neo Terra for Repairs aboard the Aventine to but completed and that they would stay together to morn and memory the lives of their fellow Starfleet members on the way back to Neo Terra of repairs and to talk his Friend Admiral Kathryn Daniels on what happen.

3 mouths past and after the repairs were completed Captain Chakotay came in contact with a Lokirrim supply transport that was heading to a Planet that has a Lokirrim Colony. Captain Chakotay contacts the Lokirrim Transport Captain to ask if they need help with anything aboard her ship and if her people were still at war with their Insurgent holograms. The Captain said no they were able to capture and reprogram all their insurgent Holograms in the space and finally were at Peace. The Lokirrims Captain did say that she detected a Hologram aboard Voyager. Captain Chakotay explained to her that the Hologram was their ship's doctor and means no harm to her or her Race.

She believed Captain Chakotay but a Lokirrim Warship to come and tried to deactivate Doctor Josef Wright Hologram, this cause voyager to raise shields to protect their Doctor and caused the Lokirrim warship to open fire on Voyager because they thought they were protecting a Hostile hologram program. Captain Chakotay was able to contact the Lokirrim warships Captain and explained the Hologram they were protecting was their ships doctor. This cause the Lokirrim to cease fire on Voyager and to tell Captain Chakotay to leave Lokirrim space and that they could return to Lokirrim Space but they had to leave Doctor Josef Wright out of their Territory.

About a month later Voyager pick up a distress signal from a ship about ½ a year away asked for help because the were under attack by a Borg Cube. Voyager was able to get their in time and destroy the Borg cube and transport all the Borg drones or any Brenarians that were already assimilated. Captain Chakotay than contacted the Brenari that was still alive who said thank you for saving him and the remain of his crew. Chakotay asked if some of his Engineers could help with repairs aboard his ship. The Brenari Accepted the offer and transmitter a copy of his ships plans but only around the area that were damaged. The Repairs aboard the Brenari ship took a week to complete. The Brenari continued on it way to it destination and Voyager went on it way to help other Alien Species in the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

* A Talaxian Mining Felicity usually has about 550 Talaxian workers with their families. However the Mining Felicity that Neelix in they have around 700 Talaxian living in the Mining felicity making it to small for the Talaxians to live in.

* a Talaxian Colonial ship Maximum warp speed is Warp 5

* The Aventine knew this by scanning their Ship for weapons radiation and recognized that it came of Krenim weapons.


	4. Reinforcements and Supply Lines

Reinforcements and Supply Lines

The year September 25, 2398 and the Delta Federation Starfleet Engineers and are in the 2nd year into Construction with the Transwarp Gateway back to Earth just above Neo Terra. Admiral Kathryn Daniels changed her orders for the Delta Fleet, she ordered all but Delta Federation ships except the U.S.S. Ranger* to return and guard the Construction site from attacks by the Borg Collective.

The U.S.S. Voyager under the command of Captain Chakotay picked up several New Tranwarp signers that are near Neo Terra and Contacted Admiral Kathryn Daniels. Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered all ships around Neo Terra to Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks and load up all torpedo Launcher tubes. The ships signers came out of Slip Steam and Admiral Kathryn Daniels was surprise by what Orion's scanners identified the ships as. The ships were or the Federation Starfleet ships.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels was being contacted by Captain Ronald Smith saying "Greets Vice Admiral Daniels, I'm Captain Ronald Smith of the U.S.S. Solidarity and command officer of this Reinforcement and Resupply Fleet to the Delta Quadrant and to help you Admiral however we can by order of Starfleet Command. Vice Admiral Kathryn Daniels I'm here on the behalf of Starfleet Fleet Admiral Sitak to tell you that he As Promoted you to the Rank of Fleet Admiral, Congratulations Fleet Kathryn Daniel." Admiral Kathryn Daniels "thank you Captain for delivering the message from Fleet Admiral Sitak about my promotion I'm honored.

Now Captain Ronald Can you please order all your Captains and Commanders of the Federation Escorts to beam down to Delta Quadrant Starfleet headquarters for both our Captains and Commanders can talk about your arrival." Captain Ronald "Very well Admiral I'll order all federation Captains and Commanders to beam down with me right way to Delta Starfleet Headquarters."

All the Federation escort ships and Delta Quadrant Fleet beamed down to Neo Terra at Delta Quadrant HQ and walking into the Starfleet HQ conference room. Newly Promoted Vice Admiral Jacob Daniels "Welcome, to Delta Quadrant Starfleet headquarters, please have fellow a Seat, Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels will beck in a Moment would any of you like a water, tea or some Coffee." About a half the officers chose Coffee, ¼ chose Tea, and the rest chose water.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels walking into the conference room and began to speak. Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Starfleet Delta HQ. I Hope we all can get along here since we'll a long away from the Alpha Quadrant while or Transwarp Gate is being constructed above Neo Terra. Now to business Captain Ronald how many Ships to Starfleet with you to help us? Captain Ronald "Starfleet Command sent me here with 10 Federation escort ships* along with 20 Federation supply ships full of supplies. The Transports are carrying Starfleet Engineers and scientists to help speed up the construction of the Delta Transwarp Gate and to begin building Delta Starfleet academy and in developing new technology or improve the technology that we all ready have to fight the Borg or any other Alien Species. We also have Starfleet Instructors to Teach at Delta Starfleet Academy went its finished."

Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Starfleet command did all this for us in the Delta Quadrant impressive. Captain Ronald you can order the half the Engineers and scientists that are on the supply ships to beam down to Neo Terra and set up to begin construction on the Starfleet Academy and order the other Half to help with the construction of the Transwarp Gate to get it operational faster." Captain Ronald "Yes Mama I'll order the Transports after the Conference is over." Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Very well, would you can please introduce your fellow Captains and Commanders to us?" Captain Ronald "Yes Mama. (He walked of and pressed his finger on the screen of the computer control console)

Let me introduce Captain Daniel T'lak* the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Unity* and his First officer, Commander Jie Jiang. Captain Grelek* the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Bozeman* and his First officer, Commander Matthew Husky. Captain Abhay Aditi* the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Parker* and his First Officer, Commander Irina Viktoriya. Captain H'daen Maec* the commanding officer of the U.S.S. James Kirk* and his First Officer, Commander Oliver Thomson. Captain Marcos Scott the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Tyner* and his first Officer, Commander Kowla*. Captain Jessica Isaac the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Daniels* and her First officer Alex Wright. Captain Donna Lee the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Valiant* and her First Officer, Commander Daniel Koss*. Captain Dale Jacobs the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Willard* and his First officer, Commander Henry Jones. Captain Kyle Nelson the commanding Officer of the U.S.S. Owen Paris* and his First Officer, Commander Nerissa Owen."

Admiral Kathryn Daniels "Captain Ronald how many engineers did Starfleet allow you to bring to Delta Quadrant to help me in Constructing Starfleet Transwarp Gate and Academy in the Delta Quadrant?" Captain Ronald "We have 5 Federation supply ships that have 50 Starfleet Engineers, 100 Federation Construction workers and extra number of Construction Equipment with construction supplies on board each of them along with the ships crews. Starfleet Command brought some more Federation scientist and engineers and construction workers to help your forces build their Transwarp gate and a Federation Academy and Delta Quadrant Starfleet engineers and construction workers."

They talked for about another hour before the conference was finished with Captain Ronald and his fleet ordered to send 10 of his Starfleet Supply ships to the Transwarp gate construction site with most of the Construction building Equipment and worker to help speed up Construction time on completing the Transwarp gate. The rest of his Supply ships would land on Neo Terra and begin construction on build a Starfleet Academy for the Next generation of Starfleet officers and personal to operate in the Delta Quadrant.

His escort fleet officers were ordered to meet the other Starfleet officers and personal in Admiral Kathryn Daniels Delta Fleet to share resent news on what's going in the Alpha Quadrant and to gather information from the Delta Fleet officers and personal to find out what's going on in the Delta Quadrant like how new Alien race the re-contacted since voyagers voyage home. News about possible Old or New Enemy's to Admiral Kathryn Daniels Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant or to get any update star charts of the Delta Quadrant.

After a month after Starfleet command sent a reinforcement and resupply fleet to Admiral Kathryn Daniels forces in Delta Quadrant; they were attacked by the Borg Collective. The battle of called the Battle of Neo Terra and ending with the Delta Fleet being able to hold their ground at Neo Terra and force the Borg Collective to retreat from Neo Terra. The Borg Collective goal was to destroy the federation Transwarp gate from them establishing a connection to the Alpha Quadrant and cut them off from any reinforcements.

The battle started went the U.S.S. Daniels pick up Transwarp signers coming from Borg space. U.S.S. Daniels tactical officer: Lieutenant Leonard Austin to Captain Jessica Isaac "Captain Isaac I'm detecting a several Transwarp signers coming from Borg space." Captain Jessica Isaac "up Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, tell all Delta flyers class III to launch, and contact Admiral Kathryn Daniels to tell her that we're under attack by the Borg Collective." Lieutenant Austin "yes, Captain."

They were able to get in contact with Admiral Kathryn Daniels and upon hearing that the Borg Collective she ordered all federation Starships to up Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, and told all Orion class ships to launch thier Delta flyers class III to help in the defense of Neo Terra and of the Delta Starfleet base.

The Borg fleet came put of Slipstream and began their attack by saying "We are the Borg, Low your Shields and surrender your weapons, you will be assimilated, and your Biological and Technological Distinctiveness will added to our own, Resistance is futile". Admiral Kathryn Daniels saw that the Borg Fleet had 50 Massive Borg Cubes and 100 Borg Spheres. She is glad the Starfleet command in the Alpha Quadrant sent her a reinforcement fleet to help her because now knew that the Borg weren't hold back. The Borg Collective wanted to destroy the Federation's Starfleet Base and Transwarp gate to send a message that this was their Quadrant and that the Federation wasn't welcome.

The two fleets had a massive battle and ended with the Borg retreating from Delta fleet territory. The Borg loss 49 Cubes with the last cube escaping with heavy damage, and all their spheres destroyed with over 200 million Borg Drones. The Borg Collective fleet early wipe out most of the Federation Delta Fleet and was able to adapt to the Transphasic Torpedoes ¾ though the battle causing the Delta Fleet to find new Creative ways to destroy their ships bring the battle.

The Federation Fleet about heavy damage against hold their Galactic Territory in the Delta Quadrant. Admiral Kathryn Daniel fleet lost 10 federation ships* but most of their crews were able to abandoned ship before the ships were destroyed and 2 others taking heavy damage. The Delta Federation Transwarp gate construction site took some damage by the Borg. They lost in all 2,351 Crew members in battle on their ships in the Battle with the Borg and 1175 other crew members being wounded in the battle of Neo Terra.

* * *

Supply lines

The date is November 12, 2399 and the Federation has finally completed the Delta Quadrant Transwarp gate and is ready to use it. Admiral Kathryn Daniels asked for a volunteer to test the Transwap gate to see if it was stable enough to travel though across long distances. A Delta flyer class III Pilot by the Name of Lieutenant Alexander Hou volunteered with is Delta flyer Class III crew for the change to test the Transwap gate and get home to the Alpha Quadrant and to deliver messages like letters from the Delta Fleet, news about the Delta Quadrant since the resupply fleet and Reinforcement fleet arrived to help Admiral Kathryn Daniels, and some request if Starfleet could reply to her Requests.

Alexander Hou made it all the way to Earth in the Alpha Quadrant, and landed at Starfleet HQ and asked to talk to Starfleet's commanding officer on the behalf of Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels. Alexander Hou walked into the Starfleet Command building and gave the Federation private sector* all private messages like Personal letters from the Delta Fleet. Starfleet granted Alexander's Request to speak with Starfleet Commanding officer: Grand Admiral Tom Wilson about Fleet Admiral: Kathryn Daniels requests.

Alexander Hou to Grand Admiral Tom Wilson "Greets Admiral Wilson my name is Alexander Hou. I'm a Lieutenant serving in under Admiral Kathryn Daniels command in the Delta Quadrant." Admiral Wilson "A pressure to meet you Lieutenant Hou; Now please tell me what Admiral Kathryn Daniels request in the Delta Quadrant." Alexander Hou "yes, Admiral, Admiral Kathryn Daniels request that Starfleet and its allies to bring in more fleets of supply ships carrying Medical Supplies, Food, water and construction materials with Construction Equipment, and construction workers to the Delta quadrant to help build a Delta Quadrant Space dock and some Shipyards. Starfleet does need some Delta Quadrant Shipyards to construct New Federation ships in the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn Daniels request that she needs as any Federation Escort ships to help Alien races, Explore and defend the Delta Quadrant from Future Borg attacks."

Admiral Wilson "Thank You Lieutenant Hou can you wait a week for me to ask my Chief of staff and fellow Captains to be transferred into the Delta Quadrant under Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels command in the Delta Quadrant." Alexander Hou "Of course admiral." During the week that Alexander Hou waiting he sent time with his family to catch up on what he missed while he was in the Delta Quadrant with Admiral Kathryn Daniels.

Meanwhile in the Delta Admiral Kathryn Daniels was giving some of her Fellow of Starfleet officers in the Delta Quadrant Promotions. She promoted her long time Friend Captain Chakotay aboard the U.S.S. voyager was promoted to Starfleet Rear Admiral (Upper half) and along with seven of nine to be Delta HQ head Scientist to help follow scientists and engineers design new Weapons and defenses against the Borg Collective on Neo Terra at Starfleet Delta HQ with Admiral Kathryn Daniels.

After his Promoted to Rear Admiral, Admiral Chakotay promoted Commander Tom Paris to the rank Captain to become the New Captain of Voyager. Tom Paris promoted with his wife to the Become his First officer, Commander B'Elanna Paris. Admiral Kathryn Daniels promoted Captain Mitrani N'Vea to the Rank of Rear admiral (Lower Half) and assigned her to Delta Fleet HQ. Admiral Kathryn Daniels promoted her to have another Expert of the Borg with her to coordinate Starfleet Defense in the Delta Quadrant. She promoted Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim to the Rank of Commander and he is Serving as the U.S.S. Rangers first Officer under newly Promoted Captain Elizabeth Jones by Rear Admiral Mitrani N'Vea.

She Promoted Doctor Josef Marcos (the Doctor) to the rank of Commander and was with Replace with Lieutenant Jessica Dania as Voyagers new chief Medical Officer. Admiral Kathryn Daniel and Positioned him a Starfleet Headquarters to serve as the Chief Medical Officer at the Delta Starfleet HQ until and Federation ship was available with a Position of First officer or Commander aboard the ship.

After a week Grand admiral Tom Wilson ordered Alexander Hou back to his Office about some news about Captains the federation that can be transferred to the Delta Quadrant with their Ships as Reinforcements to help the Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels, and about possible suppliers of Raw materials to the Federation transport material to the Delta Quadrant. Grand Admiral Tom Wilson to Lieutenant Alexander Hou "Lieutenant I have some new for your Admiral: Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels. Starfleet command will agree to Admiral Kathryn Daniels. We will assemble more Federation ships to escort to help Alien races, explore and defend the Delta Quadrant. I have ordered Rear Admiral Frank Douglas along 12 Captains commanding 12 federation Ships to help Admiral Kathryn Daniels Delta fleet.

I have also contacted some of the Federation Suppliers of Raw materials to help sent resupply fleets between the sizes of 10 to 40 Federation Supply Transports every 6 months into the Delta Quadrant. We will eventually will with all resupply fleets that carry Construction Materials and Equipment from the Delta Quadrant until the Delta Starfleet is able to support itself in the Delta Quadrant. by making trading Partners in the Delta Quadrant or to build set up mining facilities on planets that have mineral ores to mine to build Starfleet ships and to make to purpose Raw materials from other races."

Alexander Hou" Thank You Admiral Wilson, can I be excluded to go meet Admiral Frank to show him the way to Starfleet HQ in the Delta Quadrant." Admiral Wilson "Very well you are dismissed Lieutenant to see Admiral Frank Douglas and show him the way to Delta HQ under the command of Admiral Kathryn Daniels." Alexander Hou Left Starfleet HQ and Meet with Admiral Frank Douglas and talked for about 2 hours about some of the thing that he and Admiral Wilson talked about like on about the Supply Lines that Admiral Wilson Promised to Admiral Kathryn Daniels and her Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant. During their Talk Alexander Hou agreed to show Admiral Frank Douglas fleet were in the Delta Quadrant is Admiral Kathryn Daniels Starfleet HQ.

Admiral Frank Douglas's fleet went thought the Transwarp Gate and travel for 8 hours and exited slipstream. Admiral Frank Douglas "Lieutenant Hou where are we?" Alexander Hou "look on your sensors, if their calculations are correct than we're 40,000 light years away the Alpha Quadrant above an M class planet." Admiral Douglas checked his ships sensors and found that Lieutenant Hou is Right about where they were and that they are above an M class planet with some buildings. He found was being contacted by someone on the Planet.

The Message Said "This is Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels of Delta Quadrant Starfleet, please respond." Admiral Douglas "This is Rear Admiral Frank Douglas of Starfleet Federation reinforcement Fleet." Kathryn Daniels "Welcome to the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Douglas can you and your Captains beam down to the Planet at Starfleet HQ so can talk face to face." Admiral Douglas "Of course admiral, I and my fellow Starfleet officers will beam right away."

Admiral Frank Douglas and his fellow captains beamed down and were greeting Admiral Kathryn Daniels chief staff officers of the Delta Quadrant. After about an hour of get acquainted Kathryn Daniels was told by Lieutenant Alexander Hou representing her as her Ambassador to Alpha quadrant Starfleet HQ to Meet Starfleet Commanding officer Admiral Tom Wilson about her requests. He told her how Admiral Wilson agreed to her request.

Now she as supply lines from the Alpha quadrant to help her build a Space dock and a few Shipyards in the Delta Quadrant; with him transferring 9 Centaur-Type and 4 Prometheous Type Class ships as reinforcements to Help the Delta Starfleet in helping another Alien Races, Explore and Defend the Delta Quadrant from the Borg or any other hostile Alien that would attack the Delta Starfleet federation and it's Allies.

* * *

* the U.S.S. Ranger was ordered to the Talaxian Home world by Admiral Kathryn Daniels to help protect the Talaxians from any alien Race that would attack the Talaxians

* 4 were of the Sovereign Class like the Enterprise-E, 3 of the Orion Class, and 3 of the Intrepid Class like the U.S.S. voyager.

*Captain Daniel T'lak is the first Klingon in the Federation to reach the Rank of Captain.

* U.S.S. Unity is Sovereign Class similar to the U.S.S. Enterprise-E.

* Captain Grelek is a Vulcan male Starfleet officer.

* U.S.S. Bozeman is another Sovereign Class ship

*Abhay Aditi is an Indian name and means Fearless Security in Indian

* U.S.S. Parker is an intrepid class Federation ship like the U.S.S. Voyager**_._**

* Captain H'daen Maec is the first male Romulan Captain in the Federation and is part of Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program.

* U.S.S. James Kirk is an Orion Class Federation ship. The ship is named in the honor of Federation Captain James T. Kirk.

* U.S.S. Tyner is an intrepid class Federation ship**_._**

* Commander Kowla is a ½ Human, ½ Klingon Starfleet officer.

* U.S.S. Daniels is an Orion Class Federation ship. The ship is named in the honor of Federation Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels.

* U.S.S. Valiant is Sovereign Class Federation ship.

* Commander Daniel Koss is a ½ human, ½ Vulcan hybrid Starfleet officer.

* U.S.S. Willard is an intrepid class Federation ship**_._**

* U.S.S. Owen Paris is an Orion Class Federation ship. The ship is named in the Honor of Admiral Owen Paris

* the Federation fleet lost the U.S.S. Valaint, U.S.S. Owen Paris, U.S.S. Tyner, U.S.S. Justice, U.S.S. Unity, U.S.S. Daniels, U.S.S. Bozeman, U.S.S. Willard, U.S.S. James Kirk and the U.S.S. Destiny in the battle with the Borg at Neo Terra.

* The Federation Private Sector was a Sector of the Federation that handle personal information and sent out to Starfleet Officers and personal letters to their family or friends in the Alpha Quadrant.


	5. the Delta academy

the Delta Academy

The year is May 19, 2401 and the Delta Starfleet Academy is completed and is ready to being bring recruiting some Delta Quadrant Race Members into it. The Delta Academy was built for Alien Races in the Delta Quadrant to learn more about the Delta Quadrant and to bring different alien races members that would join the Delta Academy together and learn from the Federation's viewpoint and bring some new Alien Cultures into Delta Academy was for that the Alien Races in the Delta Quadrant could learn to work together and to get a long with each other to defend themselves better against any Alien Race like the Borg or another Race that want to try to conquer the Delta Federation and it Allies.

In the 2 ½ years or more since Starfleet engineers and Construction workers and equipment started construction on Starfleet Academy; the Delta Federation has explored an area of 1,303 light years in diameter around Neo Terra and made re-contact with 30 Delta Quadrant races from Voyagers travel home over 24 years ago. They have discovered over 25 other Delta Quadrant races that were under Pre-warp technology stage in development. They didn't interfere or made contact with the Alien races until they reach the Warp Technology Era of their Civilization.

The Delta Federation Starfleet has a Few material suppliers: like the Talaxians, the Gorenorians or the Brunalians that were willing to trade some of their Raw Construction Materials to the Federation in Exchange they requested that Delta Federation Starfleet give them some protecting from a Few Kazon Factions, Space Pirates, the Borg around their Galactic Territory. they would willing to trade some Starfleet technology that they though were to such their Resources to the Delta Federation.

During this time Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered most of the Federation Ships under her command to begin searching for Class M Planets that have intelligence life forms on the planet and that have mild Climates similar to Neo Terra. She wanted the Federation ships to find planets that have high amounts of mineral ores for them to set up mining facilities on planets to begin mining the Mineral ores into Metals that are needed to build their Spacedock faster and some shipyards to make Federation ships.

The Delta Federation ships found 8 Class M planets for the Federation to being sending groups of Miners to the Planets to set up mining facilities the planets to begin mining the High levels of Mineral Ores into Metals that the Federation needed to build their Space dock and Shipyards to build Federation ships. she want a few Class M planets that were similar to Neo Terra mild Climates that have low amounts of mineral ores to be selected to became Farm planets of the Delta Federation to begin producing Food to supply the Federation. The Delta Federation ships found 8 Class M planets with low amounts of mineral ores to begin transporting farms to the planets to begin setting up Farms to produce food to supply the Federation.

Now the Delta Federation has 16 colonies in the Delta Quadrant spread across 3,450 light years to partially but not complete supply itself with Raw Construction Materials to build their Space dock, shipyards to build Federation Ship, or to supplying the Federation with food to feed itself. The Delta Federation still need to rely on the Alpha Quadrant supply fleets until they could full mass produce their own supply of Raw Construction materials and of food to supply itself fully.

With the Delta Academy Completed, Starfleet began to invite friendly Alien races to Join Starfleet Academy to learn how work together and to learn new strategies to Defend themselves from the Borg or another Alien Race that would Try to conquer their civilizations. They were able to recruit a few Alien members from the Talaxians, Garnorians, and the Brunalians, A few Klingons and Romulans and Humans among others from both the Delta and Alpha Quadrants that wanted to explore the Delta Quadrant.

Admiral Kathryn Daniels son: Edward Daniels was one of the first of the Next Generation of Starfleet Officers and personal to enter into Delta Academy at age 20 a long with his Friends. He wanted to become a Starfleet Science officer and to eventually have a ship of his own to make his Mother and Father proud of him. He was accepted into the Delta Academy on July 8, 2401 with the Recommendations and Support of Both his Parents.

Captain Tom Paris's Daughter Miral Paris decided to Join Delta Academy at age 24 along with her Friends. She wanted to become a Tactical Officer and to eventually have a ship of her own to help shape the Delta Quadrant into a save place with any threat of the Borg or the Kazon or any other Alien Race that would try to conquer the Delta Federation and its allies. She was accepted into the Delta Academy on July 21, 2401 with the Recommendations and support of both her Parents.

Jennifer Chakotay the Daughter of Admiral Chakotay and Seven of Nine decided to Join Delta Academy at the age of 20 with her friends. She wanted to become a Delta Federation Head Scientist like her mother to help develop new Defense and Weapons for the Delta Federation Ships to use to defend them themselves and the Federation. She was accepted into the Delta Academy on July 14, 2401 with the Recommendations and support from her Mother Seven of Nine.

Neelix's son Eximar Decided to Join Delta Academy at the age of 22 with his other friends. He wanted to become the First Talaxian engineering officer in the Delta Federation and to eventually have a ship of his own to make his Parents and Race proud of him. He was accepted into the Delta Academy on July 25, 2401 with the Recommendation of mostly his Father Neelix on who was the Federation's Ambassador to the Delta and with his Mother's Support.


	6. New Techonlogy

New Technology

The year in now October 19, 2401 and the Delta Academy finished the Scientists and engineers lead by Head Delta Federation Scientist Seven of Nine that have been working on new designing New Ships and Weapons to help in the Defense of Delta Starfleet Federation from the Borg or any other alien race that would try to conquer the Delta Federation and it's ally's. Some of the New weapons that Seven of Nine and the Starfleet Engineers and scientists were Kemocite Enhanced Torpedoes, and Type XVI and XVII Transphasic Phaser arrays. The designed a New Shield Generator called BC-693 to generator Stronger and faster time to decrease the time for their shields to recover from battle. She and her team of scientist and her friend Head Engineer B'lenna Paris, and Head Dr. Josef Marcos (the Doctor) designed the First Android Cyborg body for Hologram programs like the Josef Marcos (the Doctor) to have a more freedom and to becoming a "Flesh and blood" program that could interact with its ship crew.

The Kemocite Enhanced Photon Torpedo Prototype designed similarly to the Photon Torpedo has refining the Kemocite Element to where it was nearly unstable to become weaponized. They were able to stabilize Kemocite by setting up the warhead into an isolation stable chamber at the Warhead placement area. The isolation Chamber was to Stabilize the Warhead safely in the Torpedo casing so that not a few small Bumps from the Crew that were loading the Kemocite Enhanced Quantum warhead to not cause the Warhead to go off while loading it into a Torpedo launcher to fire at a targeted enemy ship. They tested the Torpedo Prototype on a un-habitable planet that no Intelligence life forms and found that it was 10x's more powerful than a Photon Torpedo, 5x's more than a Quantum Torpedo and just as power as a Transphasic Torpedo. Admiral Kathryn Daniels wanted the Starfleet Engineers and scientists to begin producing the new Kemocite-enhanced Photon torpedoes. She wanted all Federation Ships in the Delta Quadrant to each have 10 Kemocite Enhanced photon Torpedoes on her federation Ships

The Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Torpedo Prototype designed similar to the Quantum Torpedo and has the same safely measures as the Kemocite Enhanced Photon Warhead. However instead of having a Quantum warhead in had a Kemocite Enhanced Quantum warhead. They tested the Quantum Torpedo Prototype on the same un-habitable planet as the Kemocite Enhanced Photon Torpedo and found that it was 10x's more powerful than a Quantum Torpedo and 2x's as powerful as a Transphasic Torpedo. Admiral Kathryn Daniels wanted the Starfleet Engineers and scientists to begin massive produce the new Kemocite- enhanced Quantum torpedoes. She wanted all Federation Ships in the Delta Quadrant to have 2 Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Torpedoes on each Federation ship.

The Kemocite Enhanced Transphasic Torpedo Prototype designed similar to the Transphasic Torpedo and has the same safely measures as the Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Warhead. However instead of having a Transphasic warhead in had a Kemocite Enhanced Transphasic warhead. They tested the Torpedo Prototype on the same un-habitable planet as the Kemocite Enhanced Transphasic Torpedo and found that it was 10x's more powerful than a Transphasic Torpedo. Admiral Kathryn Daniels wanted the Starfleet Engineers and scientists to begin massive produce the new Kemocite enhanced Transphasic torpedoes. She wanted all Federation Ships in the Delta Quadrant to have 2 Kemocite Enhanced Transphasic Torpedoes on each Federation ship.

The Transphasic Phaser array was similar to the Regular Federation designs but that Phaser Array was improved and modified. They test the New Transphasic Phaser array on the same Planet as they test their new types of Torpedoes and found that the Phaser it fired was 10x's more powerful than the Federation Regular designed Phaser array. Admiral Kathryn Daniel ordered all Federation ships under her Command in the Delta Quadrant to have 2 Transphasic Phaser arrays on them to fight any Alien race that would try to conquer the Delta Federation and its allies.

Seven of Nine and the other Starfleet Engineers and scientists have designed a New Shield generator called the BC-693 shield Generator to increase the Strength and decrease the time of their Shields to recovery from Battle. The New Shield Generator in theory could generate shields about 25 % stronger and decrease the time of their Shields to Recovery from battle by 30%. The tested the New shield Generator and saw that did exactly what they Theorized and Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered all present Federation ships under her command to have their old Shield generators replaced with the BC-693 Shield generator to stand a Better Change in Combat with alien races. She also ordered future Federation ships constructed in the Delta quadrant.

Seven of Nine and the other Starfleet Engineers and scientist have made designs of a Space dock similar to Earth's Space dock to be built above the Neo Terra along with a Few Shipyards to build Federation Ships. Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered all Starfleet engineers and scientist to focus on build the Constructing the Neo Terra Space dock and few Shipyards to build federation Ships. The Seven of Nine and the other Scientist and Engineers estimated that it would take 13 years, 2 months and 8 days to complete and have it ready to mass produce Federation starships.

The Neo Terra space dock would have the design as the Earth Space dock but would have Better defensive and offensive systems to defense its self if attack by any Alien race like the Borg or the Kazon or any other Alien Race that would try to attack it destroying Delta Federation main space dock. The Defenses of the systems that the Starfleet Engineers designed into the Space Dock were the same that the Orion Class federation ships were using. The Offensive systems that Starfleet Engineers designed in to Space dock were: 40 Pulse Phaser cannon turrets all around the diameter of the space dock both along the length of the Space dock, 20 Torpedo Launchers all around the diameter of the space dock both along the length of the Space dock to fire torpedoes at enemy ships that would attack them. The armaments of the space dock would have 400 Photon Torpedoes, 200 Quantum Torpedoes, 100 Transphasic Torpedoes, 60 newly developed Kemocite enhanced Quantum Torpedoes and 40 Kemocite Enhanced Transphasic Torpedoes.

The Seven of Nine and the other Scientist and Engineers have made new Designs of the First Delta Quadrant Class Federation ships. The Classes of the new Delta Federation Ships were: the Bellicus class, Otium Class, Suscipio Class and the Explorer Classes. These new Classes of Delta Federation ships that Seven of Nine and her Team of Designed were to explore the Delta Quadrant and defend the Federation from Borg attack or Kazon Attacks or from any other Alien Races that would want to conquer the Delta Federation and its ally's.

The Bellicus Class was designed to by Seven of Nine to be the First Delta federation's Destroyers to battle against the Borg or any other Alien race that would try attack the Delta federation and its allies. The designs of the Bellicus Class said that the a ship of this class would be 461.45 meters in length, 196.15 Meters in width, 73.1 meters in height and the mass of it being 1,677,500 Metric tons. It would have 20 desks with a crew of 300(Stranded), 1,083(emergency). The ships maximum speed would be warp 9.8 or faster with slipstream dive, it Cruising speed be would warp 6.

The Armaments of the Bellicus class would have the Latest Weapons and defenses in the Delta Quadrant. The ship would have: 10 Pulse Phaser Cannons, 20 XVII Transphasic array Phasers, 15 Torpedo Launchers and a New Weapons system called the Transphasic Dish Phaser*. The Ship carried 5 Kemocite enhanced Transphasic Torpedoes, 10 Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Torpedoes, 20 Kemocite enhanced Photon Torpedoes, 10 Transphasic Torpedoes, 20 Quantum Torpedoes and 40 Photon Torpedoes. The ships Defensive systems were the same as the Orion Class defensive systems except the Ship has ablative armor like on the Defiant Class warships. The ship's Auxiliary Craft were: 8 Federation Shuttlecraft, 6 Shuttlepods, and 3 Delta Flyers class IV*. The Construction 1 Prototype would take 15 months and 10 days to build. Admiral Kathryn Daniels orders a Prototype to but constructed soon as possible by one of their shipyards and if the Prototype worked than the She would order the construction of 15 Bellicus Class Destroyers.

The Suscipio Class was designed to by Seven of Nine to be the First Delta federation's Dreadnought to battle against the Borg or any other Alien race that would try attack the Delta federation and its allies. The designs of the Suscipio Class said that the a ship of this class would be 573.375 meters in length, 223.375 Meters in width, 80.65 meters in height and the mass of it being 2,441,250 Metric tons. It would have 13 desks with a crew of 577(Stranded), 3,791(emergency). The ships maximum speed would be warp 9.75 or faster with slipstream dive, it Cruising speed be would warp 6.

The Armaments of the Suscipio Class would have the Latest Weapons and defenses in the Delta Quadrant. The ship would have: 8 Pulse Phaser Cannons, 18 XVII Transphasic Phasers, and 12 Torpedo Launchers. The Ship carried 4 Kemocite enhanced Transphasic Torpedoes, 8 Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Torpedoes, 16 Kemocite enhanced Photon Torpedoes, 8 Transphasic Torpedoes, 16 Quantum Torpedoes and 32 Photon Torpedoes. The ships Defensive systems were the same as the Bellicus Class. The ship's Auxiliary Craft were: 4 Federation Shuttlecraft, 4 Shuttlepods, and 2 Delta Flyers class IV. The construction of a Prototype would take 9 ½ months to build. Admiral Kathryn Daniels orders a Prototype to but constructed soon as possible by one of their shipyards and if the Prototype worked than the She would order the construction of 10 Bellicus Class Dreadnaught.

The Otium class was designed to by Seven of Nine to be the First Delta federation's Light cruiser to battle against the Borg or any other Alien race that would try attack the Delta federation and its allies. The designs of the Otium class said that the a ship of this class would be 258 meters in length, 153 Meters in width, 47 meters in height and the mass of it being 527,500 Metric tons. It would have 10 desks with a crew of 108(Stranded), 1,200(emergency). The ships maximum speed would be warp 9.97 or faster with slipstream dive, it Cruising speed be would warp 6.

The Armaments of the Otium class would have the Latest Weapons and defenses in the Delta Quadrant. The ship would have: 6 Pulse Phaser Cannons, 12 XVII Transphasic Phasers, and 8 Torpedo Launchers. The Ship carried a Kemocite enhanced Transphasic Torpedo, 2 Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Torpedoes, 4 Kemocite enhanced Photon Torpedoes, 2 Transphasic Torpedoes, 4 Quantum Torpedoes and 8 Photon Torpedoes. The ships Defensive systems were the same as the Bellicus Class. The ship's Auxiliary Craft were: 5 Federation Shuttlecraft, 5 Shuttlepods, and a Delta Flyers class IV. The construction of a Prototype would take 9 ½ months to build. Admiral Kathryn Daniels orders a Prototype to but constructed soon as possible by one of their shipyards and if the Prototype worked than the She would order the construction of 15 Bellicus Class light cruiser.

The Explorer class was designed to by Seven of Nine to be the First Delta federation's Exploration class ship to explore the Delta Quadrant for the Delta Federation. The designs of the Explorer class said that the a ship of this class would be 842.5 meters in length, 366 Meters in width, 128.5 meters in height and the mass of it being 4,679,000 Metric tons. It would have 42 desks with a crew of 1,248(Stranded), 9,489(emergency). The ships maximum speed would be warp 9.92 or faster with slipstream dive, it Cruising speed be would warp 6.

The Armaments of the Explorer Class would have the Latest Weapons and defenses in the Delta Quadrant. The ship would have: 23 XVII Transphasic Phasers, and 15 Torpedo Launchers. The Ship carried only 5 Transphasic Torpedoes, 10 Quantum Torpedoes, and 20 Photon Torpedoes. The ships Defensive systems were the same as the Bellicus Class. The ship's Auxiliary Craft were: 6 Federation Shuttlecraft, 12 Shuttlepods, and 2 Delta Flyers class IV. The construction of a Prototype would take a little more than 2 years and 7 months to build it. Admiral Kathryn Daniels orders a Prototype to but constructed soon as possible by one of their shipyards and if the Prototype worked than the She would order the construction of 10 Explorer Class Exploration Class cruisers.

Along with New Weapons the Delta Federation Top scientists and Engineers and doctors lead by Head Scientist Seven of Nine, Head Engineer B'lenna Paris, and Head Doctor Josef Marcos (the Doctor) design the First Synthetic android Body for Hologram Programs that help in a Limited area of the Delta Fleet ships to help more around the Ship. The design of the Synthetic Android body began back in 2385 went Voyager chief medical officer Josef Marcos (the Doctor) wanted to become more like of a "Flesh and Blood" Starfleet officer. It took 16 years until the year 2401 went they were able to design a Prototype of the Synthetic android body.

The Prototype was designed similarly to the Soong-Type Android* but has a few differences. They designed it to be Josef Marcos (The Doctor) size. The android has a Skull that is hollow to put a human size and shaped robotic brain for any Hologram program to store his or her Holographic Personality. Secondly the android Body would have Synthetic Skin and Hair thanks to the techniques provide by Seven of Nine by the Borg. The synthetic layer of skin had the same nerves as real human skin to feel pain and to feel the environment around the skin.

The Android body would have a Robotic Heart to similar to a humans to take care of itself and a synthetic stomach they put into the android body to process organic food and nutritional drinks to keep the synthetic skin health and to have the healing factor. The android's waste disposed system was similar to what the human body has. Thirdly the android would have synthetic organs including the Male Sex organ of the Male gender but only the outsider design but not the Inner works design by Male engineers lead by chief Engineer Jake Isaac and his team including Head Doctor Josef Marcos (The Doctor). Seven of nine asked Josef Marcos (The Doctor) what color of human synthetic eyes he wanted, Josef Marcos chose Brown colored eyes to use in his android body. He also wanted a full head of hair, brunette color to look as natural as possible.

* * *

* The Transphasic Dish Phaser was a weapons system designed by seven of nine herself. The Weapon system of the Transphasic Dish Phaser was designed with its own power source aboard the ship and was built into the Deflector Dish system of the Ship to where the ship could move into position to fire a Massive Transphasic Dish Phaser for 8 Seconds. However the weapon had a draw in back it needed 15 minutes to recharging to get enough energy to fire again.

* The Delta Flyer Class IV is an improved model Designed by Seven of Nine and Starfleet Engineers and scientists. The Delta Flyer Class IV armaments were: 4 Type X Phaser Arrays, a single Torpedo launcher and a Pulse Phase Weapon. The armaments were 5 Photon Torpedoes, 2 Quantum Torpedoes, a Transphasic Torpedoes, and 3 Photonic Missiles. The Defenses of the Delta Flyer Class IV were the same as its precise Class except that is has Ablative Armor.

* Commander Data is one of the Soong-Type Android


	7. the Delta Federation Alliance

Delta Federation Alliance

The year is April, 15, 2402 and the Delta Federation as helped over 55 Delta alien races since their return in the Delta Quadrant to help them in solving some of the problems that Voyagers caused in it journey and to help defend the Alien Races from the Borg Collective. Admiral Kathryn Daniels and her Federation Ambassadors* of the Delta Federation have a Few Alien races that join the Starfleet Delta Federation creating the Delta Federation Alliance. Some of the Alien races that joined the Delta Federation Alliance were the Talaxians, the Brinalians, the Malon with a lot of Convincing, the Garenorians with some Convincing, and the Lokirrim with much negotiation between the Lokirrim Galactic Government officials and Delta Federation.

The Talaxians joined the Delta Federation from the federation helping them find a New Home world and for their Protect while they were preparing to move from their Mining facility. They have since prospered on their home world New Talaxia and the Talaxian council decided to tell their Ambassador Neelix that they wanted to join the Delta Federation Alliance to explore the Delta Quadrant with the Delta Federation. Ambassador Neelix contacted Delta Federation Ambassador Martha Carter and they become to talk with Admiral Kathryn Daniels on Neo Terra about the Talaxians joining the Delta Federation Alliance and to create a Treaty between the Delta Federation and the Talaxians.

They talked for a While and come to an agreement and signed a Treaty. Part of the Treaty said that the Talaxians would work with the Delta Federation by giving them a Few Galactic Maps of a 2,500 diameter around their mining Facility of planets and knowledge of other Alien species that the Delta Federation Hasn't meet yet. the agreed that the Talaxians would help with the Delta Federation by trading a % of their civilizations building materials to help the Delta Federation in the construction of the their Spaceport and Shipyards.

The Brinalians joined the Delta Federation by Commander Icheb and from the Federation able to defend they Star system from the Borg Collective. Delta federation Ambassador Jacob Williams was able to convince the Brinalians that the Delta Federation fleet can protect them from an enemy attack. the Delta Federation and Brinalians agreed that they would have the opinion of sending Brinalians to the Delta Federation Academy to learn how to defend their civilization from the Borg and from other races that much attack them. the Delta Federation agreed that they would provide a few warp capable transports for them to begin again in traveling the universe.

The Malon with a lot of Convincing and with a few of the Malon people crew on their ships that wanted a Better Life than Anti-matter waste dumping for a Living and decided to join the Delta Federation for a Better Life in the Delta Quadrant. The Malon people wanted a new way for their People to impact the Delta Quadrant besides of just being the anti-matter waste dumping for a living.

The Delta Federation ambassador Alex Jacobs negotiate with the Lokirrim Galactic Government officials to join the Delta Federation to expand the Delta Quadrant together and to defend them from the Borg Collective and to possible find trading partners for business. Ambassador Alex Jacobs was able to convince the Lokirrim to allow the Delta Federation ships to use their Holographic technology in their Space.

* * *

Borg Collective Federation

The date is June 14, 2402 and Delta Federation came in contact with the Borg Resistance movement against the Borg Collective by a strange Designed Stranded Borg Vessel that came into the Neo Terra System and sent out a message formerly captain Kathryn Janeway. The Borg Resistance made contacted with the Delta Federation by Helping an Alien Race called the Numbeons that was an ally of the Delta Federation went one of their transport ships that was damage by a Borg cube that was trying to assimilate the crew and their Technology. The Borg resistance government ordered one of their Generals: General Korok to contact the Delta Federation Starfleet and asked to see formerly Captain Kathryn Janeway to create an alliance to fight the Borg Collective.

Backstory

In the Year 2377 the Borg Collective entering in a state of Civil war with a Borg Faction Unitmatrix 0 or The Borg Resistance. The Borg Resistance was lead by a Varo named Jieko that was freedom from the Borg Collective went voyager severed the all the Borg Drones from the Borg Collective Unitmatrix 0 let them keep their Individuality and cause the Borg to Fall into a State of Civil war.

Over the years the Borg Resistance Movement was able to liberate over 120 Borg Cubes with over 76.8 million Borg Drones that have recovered their Individuality and ¾ of the Liberate Borg Drones 57.6 million Drones that joined the Borg Resistance movement by the Year 2382 in the Delta Quadrant with the help with several different Computer Viruses that Severed a Drone's Link to the Borg Collective hive mind.

On April 24, 2383 the Borg Resistance movement found their Own Galactic government called the Free Borg Collective Federation or the F.B.C.F. for short. The Borg Government would Operation with a Mixture Federation of United Planets government and of the Borg Collective regulates and laws. The F.B.C.F. would not Conquer or assimilate other aliens Races. They would keep a Balance of Both Borg Technology and the Biology of every liberated Borg Drone meaning that they would remove any Borg technology that would cause trouble with the Liberate Borg biology ½ (Like Seven of Nines cybernetics).

They have also designed new ships to symbolize that they have broken away from the Borg Collective and are now fighting against the Borg Collective and liberate more drones to return to their former lives or to join their Galactic Government and cause against the Borg Collective. In 2394 The F.B.C.F. design their first battleship class called the Libertas* class to fight against at most 5 medium armored Borg Cubes or spheres. The Battleship would be 5,905.06 meters in length, 1,451.79097 meters in width, and 760 meters in height. The mass of the Libertas class would be over 22.137 million metric tons. The battleship would have over 240 decks with a crew of 7,367 crew-members to maintain the ships systems and could hold 56,006 crew-members in an emergency.

The battleships weapons systems would be: 32 Adaptive weapon arrays, 11 Focused Neutron Beam banks, 22 Tractor beam Emitters, shield Depletion Pulse and 20 Torpedo launchers. The ship armaments would have 160 Transphasic Torpedoes, 120 Quantum Torpedoes, and 80 Photon Torpedoes. The Ships Defenses were Regenerative shields. The F.B.C.F. government ordered as many of the Libertas class to be built to battle the Borg Collective as soon as possible.

In that same year The F.B.C.F. ship they designed a new ship a Destroyer class called the Coniunctis* Class to fight against large numbers of Borg Cubes and spheres up to 4 heavy armored and armament Borg cubes or Spheres. The Coniuntctis class would be 3,719.799 meters in length, 914.532 meters in width, and 478 meters in height. The mass of the Coniuntictis class would be over 13.835 million Metric tons. The destroyer would have 157 decks with a crew of 4,604 crew-members to maintain the ships systems and could hold 35,004 in an emergency.

The Destroyers weapons systems would be: 50 Adaptive Weapons Arrays, 7 Focused Neutron Beam Banks, 14 Tractor Beam Emitters, shield Depletion Pulse and 50 Torpedo launchers. The Armaments of the Ship would be 400 Transphasic Torpedoes, 300 Quantum Torpedoes, and 200 Photon Torpedoes. The Ships Defenses were Regenerative shields. The F.B.C.F. government ordered as many of the Coniunctis class to be built to battle the Borg Collective as soon as possible.

In 2396 The F.B.C.F. ship they designed a cruiser class called the Vis Vires* Class to fight against large numbers of Borg Cubes and spheres up to 3 medium armored and armament Borg cubes or Spheres. The Vis Vires Class would be 1534.538 meters in length, 377.274 meters in width, and 197.5 meters in height. The mass of the Vis Vires Class would be over 5.534 million Metric tons. The cruiser would have 65 decks with a crew of 1,842 crew-members to maintain the ships systems and could hold 14,002 crew-members in an emergency.

The cruiser weapons systems would be: 21 Adaptive Weapons Arrays, 9 Focused Neutron Beam Banks, 18 Tractor Beam Emitters, shield Depletion Pulse and 21 Torpedo launchers. The Armaments of the Ship would be 168 Transphasic Torpedoes, 126 Quantum Torpedoes, and 84 Photon Torpedoes. The Ships Defenses were Regenerative shields. The F.B.C.F. government ordered as many of the Vis Vires class to be built to battle the Borg Collective as soon as possible.

* * *

* Admiral Kathryn Daniels Delta Federation Ambassadors were Jacob Williams, Martha Carter, Alex Jacobs and Marcos Jones that studied all of Voyagers loges on the Aliens races that came in Contract with in the Delta Quadrant and with a Few experiences from serving aboard a few of Delta Federation Starfleet ships.

* Libertas means Freedom in Latin

* Coniunctis Means United in Latin

* Vis Vire means Strength in Latin


	8. New Missions

New Missions

The date is October 24, 2403 and the Delta Federation shipyards gave built the Prototypes of their New Classes of Delta ships. The U.S.S. Lewis the Prototype of the Bellicus Class (Destroyer) is completed and ready for Launch at Neo Terra shipyards. The U.S.S. Remembrance the Prototype of the Suscipio Class (Dreadnought) is completed and ready for Launch at Neo Terra Shipyards. The U.S.S. independence the Prototype of the Otium class (Light cruiser) is completed and ready for launch at Neo Terra Shipyards. The U.S.S. Explorer the Prototype of the Exploration class is completed and ready for launch ant Neo Terra Shipyards.

On October 26, 2403 11:00 a.m. the U.S.S. Lewis is launched and ready for its maiden voyage. Fleet Admiral Kathryn Daniels assigned Captain Daniel T'lak as the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Lewis. Captain Daniel T'lak accepted Commander Nerissa Owen as his First officer. Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered Daniel T'lak on a 1 ½ year mission to Pistol Delta Federation Space at the out most space of their Territory for Borg Activity in their space.

At 1:00 p.m. on October 26 the U.S.S. Remembrance is launched and ready for it maiden voyage. Admiral Kathryn Daniels assigned Captain H'daen Maec as the commanding Officer U.S.S. Remembrance. Captain H'daen Maec accepted Commander Alex Wright as his First officer. Admiral Kathryn Daniels ordered H'daen Mace on a 6 month mission along with Captain Marcos Scott of the U.S.S. Independence to Pistol Space sections were their Federation Colonies were to protect their Colonies from any Kazon factions that would Attack Delta Federation supply lines to and from their Colonial Star systems.

At 2:00 p.m. on October 26 the U.S.S. Independence is launched and ready for it maiden voyage. Admiral Kathryn Daniels assigned Captain Marcos Scott as the Commanding officer of the U.S.S. Independence. Captain Marcos Scott accepted Commander Oliver Thomson as his First Officer. Admiral Kathryn Daniels orders Captain Marcos Scott to a company the U.S.S. Remembrance on a 6 month mission to Pistol Space sections were their Federation Colonies were to protect their Colonies from any Kazon factions that would Attack Delta Federation supply lines to and from their Colonial Star systems.

At 4:00 p.m. on October 26 the U.S.S. Explorer is launched and ready for it maiden voyage. Admiral Kathryn Daniels assigned Captain Abhay Aditi as the Commanding officer of the Explorer. Captain Abhay Aditi accepted Commander Josef Wright (The Doctor) as Her First officer. Delta Starfleet Command assigned Captain Abhay Aditi on a 5 years mission of exploration to make contact with other alien species and discover new planets to colonize.

The date is now march 29, 2405 and all the new Delta Federation Tactical Prototype Ships: U.S.S. Lewis, U.S.S. Remembrance, and the U.S.S. Independence are finish with their assignments. They each saw their fair share action on their maiden Voyages to protect the Delta Federation. Here are some of their Encounters:

The U.S.S. Lewis

Along its Maiden Voyage the U.S.S. Lewis encountered the Borg a few times in their Delta Federation Space. The Lewis was 4 mouths into it maiden voyage it meet a group of 2 Borg Cubes and a square heading for a fleet of Malon anti-matter dump ships just on the Border. Captain Daniel T'Lak ordered his ship to intercept the Borg ships. They were able to intercept the ships about 5 minutes away from the Malon fleet.

Lieutenant Lewis Wright, the Tactical officer aboard the U.S.S. Lewis to Captain Daniel T'Lak "Captain were coming up on the Borg Vessels." Captain Daniel T'lak "Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, and tell all Delta flyers class IV to launch. " Lieutenant Wright "Yes, Captain." The Borg Collective "We are the Borg, Low your Shields and surrender your weapons, you will be assimilated, your Biological and Technological Distinctiveness will added to our own Resistance is Futile." Captain Daniel T'lak "Open fire."

The battle between the U.S.S. Lewis and the Borg Vessels lasted for 45 minutes ended with the Borg ships destroyed and with the U.S.S. Lewis only taking 25% damage to it shields, and one heavily damaged Delta Flyer IV. During the captain Daniel T'lak ordered the firing of 2 Kemocite Enhanced Photon Torpedoes destroying the 1 Borg cube with the other taking heavy Damage. Daniel T'lak ordered the firing of the Lewis's Dish Phaser array. They fired it and the Dish phaser destroyed the lasted Borg Cube.

They traveled around the Delta Federation border for 3 mouths until the U.S.S. Lewis scanner pick up a Fleet of Borg vessels heading for a Lokirrim colony made up of over 15,000 Lokirrimians living on the Planet about 4 light years away. The Borg fleet was made up of 6 Heavy armored Borg Cubes. Captain Daniel T'lak ordered the con pilot to intercept the Borg Fleet before they reach the Lokirrim Colony.

Lieutenant Lewis Wright "Captain were coming up on the 6 heavy armored Borg Vessels." Captain Daniel T'lak "Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, and tell all Delta flyers class IV to launch. Now this is real Challenge for our ship to see if we can handle 6 Heavy Armored Borg cubes." The Borg Collective "We are the Borg, Low your Shields and surrender your weapons, you will be assimilated, your Biological and Technological Distinctiveness will added to our own Resistance is Futile." Daniel T'lak "Open fire."

The battle between the U.S.S. Lewis and the Borg Vessels lasted for 2 hours ended with the Borg ships destroyed and with the U.S.S. Lewis victorious but with heavy damage. The ships shields down are down and it hull taking 50% damage, warp dive offline, the communicate relay knock out, 2 of its decks taking heavy damage, 2 take mediate damage, and 1 deck taking minimal damage. The ship lost with over 18 Crew members being killed in the decks that were damaged and other 28 being assimilated forcing the crew to lock out the main computer and for them to kill them. The U.S.S. Lewis lost 2 Delta Flyer Mark IV with the last one taking heavy damage.

During the captain Daniel T'lak ordered the firing all of their Kemocite Enhanced Photon Torpedoes; the torpedoes destroyed 2 Borg Vessel but the Rest took mediate damage due to the fact that the Borg is starting to adapt to the Kemocite Enhanced Photon Torpedoes. They were able to destroy another Borg vessel with the Dish Phaser Array, and the remaining Borg Vessels with the 3 Kemocite Enhanced Quantum Torpedoes.

This U.S.S. Lewis was forced to return to Neo Terra Shipyards for Repairs and to tell Seven of Nine that the Borg are Starting to adapt to their Kemocite enhance Photon Torpedoes. The U.S.S. Lewis used their Slipstream dive technology and the trip back to Neo Terra took 90 minutes. Seven of nine knew that it would that the Borg would eventually to the first of the Delta federation Kemocite enhanced weapons. The Repairs on the U.S.S. Lewis took 2 months and after the repairs and resupply the Ship returned to its mission.

* * *

The U.S.S. Remembrance

Along its Maiden Voyage the U.S.S. Remembrance encountered a few hostile Alien Races in their Delta Federation Space. About 2 weeks into their Patrol mission with the U.S.S. Independence they saw on their Scanners a massive Kazon Raiding fleet of 20 Kazon warships made up of 15 Kazon Fighters and 5 Kazon shuttles headed for one of their Colonies, to take the Starfleet Technology and Food from the colony for themselves.

The Remembrance and Independence were able to intercept the Kazon Fleet. Tactical officer: Lieutenant Kevin Jacobs "Captain were coming up on the 20 Kazon Vessels" Captain H'daen Maec "Raise Shields, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, and tell all Delta flyers class IV to launch. Tell the Independence to due the Same." Lieutenant Kevin Jacobs "yes Captain."

The fleets had a Major battle that lasted for 6 hours and ended with the Federation Fleet being Victorious and forcing the Kazon Fleet to Retreat with only 3 Kazon Fighters heavy damaged making them to change Course away the Federation Colony and back to were their from.

The U.S.S. Remembrance lost its Shields momentary just enough time for a Kazon shuttle to attach itself to the ship with a Kazon boarding party to take off the Ship but the crew of the Remembrance were able to defeat the Kazon Boarding party but the ship's systems took mediate damage during the Fighting aboard the Remembrance, but they lost 8 crew members and 10 others wounded in the Defense of their ship. The Remembrance lost a Delta Flyer Class IV with another taking mediate damage during the fight with the Kazon raiding fleet.

The U.S.S. Independence took heavy damage to its hull in the battle against the Kazon raiding fleet. They lost warp Dive, Life support for 5 decks, their Communication Relay, and 3 Phaser arrays. During the battle the 2 Kazon Shuttles was able to attach to the ship's hull with 2 Kazon boarding parties. The Crew of the Independence lock the Kazon accepts to the Ships systems and was able to defeat the Kazon boarding parties but their lost 23 crew members and 20 others wounded in the Defense of their ship.

The U.S.S. Independence lost thier Delta Flyer class IV with another taking mediate damage during the fight with the Kazon raiding fleet. The Kazon fleet lost over 11 Kazon Fighters and 4 Shuttles in the Battle with the Delta Federation patrol fleet. The U.S.S. Remembrance stay with the U.S.S. independence for 12 hours until they repaired they Warp dive and head back to Neo Terra for Repairs.

The U.S.S. Remembrance decided to continue on it patrol mission for other Alien races that might attack the Delta Federation or it's allies it their Space. 4 months later they found on their Sensors 3 heavy armored Borg tactical Cubes heading for the New Talaxia to assimilate the Talaxian Race. Captain H'daen Maec ordered the con pilot to intercept the Borg vessels before they reached New Talaxian.

They were able to and in 15 minutes they were about in weapons range of the Borg Vessels. Lieutenant Kevin Jacobs "Captain were coming up on the 3 heavy armored Borg Tactical Vessels." Captain H'daen Maec "Raise Shields on a Rotating Modulation, Charge all phasers banks, load up all torpedo Launcher tubes, and tell all Delta flyers class IV to launch. "Lieutenant Kevin Jacobs "yes captain." The Borg Collective "We are the Borg, Low your Shields and surrender your weapons, you will be assimilated, your Biological and Technological Distinctiveness will added to our own Resistance is Futile." Captain H'daen Maec "Open fire."

The Battle lasted for an hour and ended with the Remembrance being victorious by use the Kemocite Enhanced Quantum torpedoes but suffering heavy damage from the Borg. The ship had it's Warp Drive offline, communications relay, and 5 decks heavily damaged forcing the Crew to seal off the desks with 2 other Desks taking Moderate Damage. The Borg were able to momentary bring down the Remembrance shields and teleport a few Borg drones aboard but the Crew of the Remembrance was able to lock the Borg out of the ships main computer. The Crew was able to defeat the Borg drones but 10 of their Crew members were assimilated forcing the Crew to kill them.

Captain H'daen Maec was forced to activate Remembrance slipstream dive to return to Neo Terra for Repairs. The trip took 4 hours before the ship returned to the Neo Terra for Repairs. Captain H'daen Maec was told that it would take 1 ½ to repair and resupply the Remembrance, to having replace aboard the ship to replace those who give their ships in defense of the Remembrance to return to their Patrol Mission in defending the Delta Federation Alliance.

* * *

The remaining New Delta Federation Starfleet ships preformed excellent in their assigned missions: the U.S.S. Independence continue is Patrol mission of patrolling the Delta Federation border with other Delta federation ships that are on Patrol duty to scan for any Borg vessel activates that would come close to their border or crossed their border and began to assimilate inhabit of Planets or Ships under their protection along the border; they would patrol for space pirates that would attack or raid supply fleets that the planets or ships of Delta federation alliance or of any other space faring race the is in their Galactic territory.

The U.S.S. explorer went on its deep space mission to explore beyond the Delta Federation border and seek out New Delta Quadrant intelligence Alien species that have just develop Warp dive technology and began to explore outside their own system. they Explored for possible M class Planets for the Delta Federation to colonize or explore. they studied new stars and Nebulous that were in the Delta Quadrant to expand the Delta Federation's scientific fields.


End file.
